


You're The One

by UseYourWordsSimon (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Charli xcx - Freeform, Fluff, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, Phan - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dont judge me lmao, flower shop au, named after Charli xcx bc im trash, plant store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UseYourWordsSimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is the owner of 'Howell's Flowers', a small plant store in london where Phil Lester happens to live above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One

He tapped his slender fingers on the edge of one of the crates of cacti we just had delivered. He comes in here a lot, almost every other day he's in here with his long black fringe and mismatched socks. We've only talked once but from what I can gather he's not from from the south of England. "Hey... Dan-" I was snapped out of my daydream by the ebony haired man in front of me. I followed his gaze to my name tag before staring back in to his icy blue eyes. "J-just this?" I stuttered as I entered the amount for the mini cactus in to the till. "For now at least," he smiled and I felt his staring at my hands as I handed the plant along with the receipt to him. "My name's Phil by the way." He averted his gaze to the floor as I stared back at him. "Nice to meet you Ph-Phil, I hope you like your cactus." He winked at me before wandering out of the cluttered store.

The next time I saw him was under peculiar circumstances. I was opening up the shop on a quiet Tuesday morning when I heard a crash from the apartment above. After around ten seconds I heard a cry for help. I bolted up the spiral staircase and pushed open the creaky worn-out door. A helpless Phil was lying on the floor, a tall cactus lying across his left leg. "Oh god..." I muttered before running over and pulling the cactus off Phil's leg. He winced in pain as I helped him up and looked down at his spike-covered leg. "We should get you to A&E."

After that long and eventful day of running around helping phil with his leg troubles, he invited me out to dinner as a thank you. We both ordered pasta and sat there in comfortable silence as we enjoyed our meal. "So Dan, how long have you been working at 'Howell's flowers'?" he set down his fork and stared right in to my plain brown eyes. "Actually I own it, it used to be my parents store but they decided to move to Spain for their retirement. I started working there part-time when I was fourteen and slowly gained my parents trust enough for them to leave me in charge." I stopped speaking once I realised how Phil was looking at me. For once in my life it looked like someone cared about my incredibly boring life story. "What about you, how long have you lived upstairs?" he smirked at me before replying with a simple "two months." We went on discussing our pasts for around twenty minutes, until he paid for the food and we left the restaurant. "Y'know Dan, I really like you." I gulped and looked down at the ground as my cheeks undoubtedly turned crimson. Before I could speak he grabbed my hand and turned to face me. "No Dan, I /really/ like you." I stared up at his beautiful eyes before letting my eyes drift to his plump lips. He must of got the message as before I could even register the situation, he was kissing me. /Phil Lester was kissing me/.

needless to say, I spent that night in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!! if you enjoyed this please go take a look at my wattpad (@90sChic) and if you want to look at my face all day (idek why) my Instagram spam acc is @existentialdoggo


End file.
